Anomaly in the UG
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: Harry ends up in the UG despite not dying and defeats a Noise despite having no Partner as well as stranded in a world that he doesn't understand. Why do the weird things happen to him?
1. Where am I?

I don't own Harry Potter or The World Ends With You, otherwise known as TWEWY

Where am I?

Groaning, Harry's pushed himself up and looked around at the crowds. His family had gone and abandoned him, not that he was surprised. They never wanted him. What he was more concerned about was why nobody was reacting to his presence. He walked over and prodded someone only for them to ignore him.

Hearing a clink, he looked down and saw a pin. Picking it up, he studied the cherries on it before hearing a growl behind him. Spinning, he came face to face with a giant bear with tattoos for arms. Everything fell silent and when he looked around, it was just him and the bear.

"What?"

The pin in his hand warmed up and he instinctively held it out. Giant fireballs shot out and hit the monster. The ones that missed rebounded and hit the bear. He kept firing until the field just stopped. Yelping, he jumped back and continued to dodge the attacks. The pin wanted slightly and he fired again. The bear evaporated.

"What just happened?"

Looking around, he noticed that the crowds had returned before clutching his head as noise hit him.

_Uhh, I'm not good with crowds... Crowds bring out those symbols- the weebers! I can see them everywhere! There! Clinging to that guy's back- WEEBERS! Weebie weebie weebie... _

_Look at all these fancy skyscrapers... Someday, I'm gonna be rich and famous and live in one! And every night, I'll lounge in a smoking jacket and carry a brandy snifter... Hurr hurr hurr! _

_Dang it, forgot my wallet! Well, no worries. As long as I've got my train pass, I just swipe it and- WHAT!? Did I drop it somewhere? How the heck am I supposed to get home? _

"Very interesting. How did you do that?"

Twisting around, Harry stared at the purpled eyed boy before backing away.

_This one is interesting. I think I'll keep him around. For all I know, he could become a Conductor._

"What do you mean by keeping me around? And what's a Conductor?"

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Yoshiya Kiryu but I suppose you can call me Joshua. I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other. You'll find out in time."

Harry launched himself into the crowds. He didn't want to know anyone. All he wanted was to get away from the monsters.

Several minutes later

Screeching to a halt, Harry panted.

"You know, I meant it when I said I wouldn't hurt you."

Harry spun to face Joshua.

"Do you have a name?"

"…. Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hmmm. I think I'll call you Haruto. It means remote one. And it seems like you're not very trusting so to many people you seem remote."

"You… can see me?"

"Of course I can. Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you. But, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Harry started to relax but there was still something strange about the boy.

"Use the pin. Only someone with a Partner can use the pyschs that come from the pins," explained Joshua. "And by the looks of it, you don't have one."

"I don't know. I just did," admitted Harry. "Anyway, where are we? Why can't people see us? I mean, this is Shibuya but it's not."

Suddenly Joshua grabbed his hand and studied it. Harry tried to pull it out but Joshua just gripped it tighter.

"So, you're not a Player or a Reaper but not dead either. You're not alive as well so what are you?"

"How am I supposed to know?! Jerk!" Harry tugged backwards and Joshua let him go, causing Harry to stumble. "Jerk!"

Joshua giggled. "You are strange for one so young. Come on. I know a place you can stay in for now."

"Hey!" Harry had to run to keep up with the much older boy. "You didn't answer my questions!"

Joshua simply giggled again before leading him to a cafe called Wildkat. It struck Harry as weird as he could understand Japanese perfectly when he had no lessons. "Are you here Mr H?"

"Hey Josh. Who's this?"

"This is Haruto."

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" asked Harry in annoyance.

"Well, your name stands out."

"And why did you bring him to me?" asked Mr H, interrupting the conversation.

Joshua quickly explained what had happened.

"Hmm. I see."

"I have places to be so can I leave him here?" asked Joshua.

"I don't see a reason why you can't."

"I'll see you around then." Joshua quickly walked out.

"Alright then Spectacles. I suppose you have questions."

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Sanae Hanekoma. I was born on March the third, am a Pisces and my favourite word is windfall. My blood type is A and I am a big gambler. As for my physical dimensions…"

"That's enough," interrupted Harry. "I really don't want to know that."

"Just like everyone else. But, anyway, you can call me Mr H. Josh has taken an interest in you so I guess I'll have to make sure you don't come to harm."

"Right… Anyway, where are we? Why can't people see us?"

"Well, I can answer those two easily enough. Just keep in mind there are some things I can't tell you. Can I just check something before I answer your questions?"

Harry took a step back. "Uh, it's nothing bad, right?"

"No, no. I just need your hands." Harry hesitated before placing his hands on the man's outstretched ones. He held them for a minute before realising them. "Heh. Now I get why Josh is interested in you."

"What?"

"As Josh said to you, you're not dead or alive. Plus you used that pin. May I have a look?"

Harry pulled the pin out of his pocket and handed it to Mr H.

"This isn't like the other pins. Can you concentrate on something for me? Just imagine a pillar of ice."

A pin with a pillar of white on a purple background appeared on the table.

"I've not seen someone with such Imagination except the Composer. Anyway, I guess you need answers. You were in the UG."

"The UG?"

"The Underground. It's a slightly higher plane of existence than the RG, the Realground which is the world you're familiar with. You were in the UG Shibuya."

"Were?"

"You see that decal?" Harry looked at the odd decal on the wall. It reminded him of the graffiti the Noise had come out off. "That forces anyone from the IF, the Players and the Reapers into the RG so people can see them."

"Players? Reapers?"

"The Players play the Reaper's Game. It's a series of missions. If they win, they get to return to the RG and their lives as well as getting their Entry Fee but if they lose, they get Erased. The Reapers try to Erase them using Noise."

"Noise?" Harry was getting confused.

"Yeah, like the monster you fought earlier. How old are you?"

"Seven. What do you mean by return to their lives? And what's an Entry Fee?"

"Everyone playing the Reaper's Game is dead," explained Mr H. "An Entry Fee is the most valuable thing that person has. It could be anything."

"This is getting confusing. What's the Composer?"

"The Composer makes the rules of the game."

The door opened. "Is this place open?"

Harry blinked and got up as the person walked over and ordered a drink before walking straight through him. Mr H stared at him.

"That can't have happened. Those decals work on everyone. Everyone. Not even the Composer is unaffected by them."

"Ok, so I'm an abnormality. So what now?"

"Hmm." Suddenly, the man pressed a finger to Harry's scar and pain flared up. A black something seeped out of it and then formed a crystal. "Catch."

Harry caught it. "That was in me?"

"Yep. A fragment of a splintered Soul by the looks of it. It's yours now. Keep it close. And I think you should face the Noise. Just so I can see."

Harry gulped before looking around. "I didn't like the last encounter."

"Hey, I'll be there. And you'll need to form a Pact…"

"What's a Pact?"

"It's a bond between Players," explained Mr H. "It stops the Noise from attacking them unless they want to face them."

_What have I gotten myself into now? _wondered Harry as he followed the man outside into the streets.

Three years later

"Why do I have to do this?" moaned Haruto as the two stood on the Scramble. "I mean, I know I test out new rules but I do that on my own."

"You know why. The higher ups want you to play this Game. So, you remember who you're going to be Partnered with?" asked Joshua with his signature giggle.

"Hermione Granger. And will we be running into you?" asked Haruto. "Stop giggling. You're much older than you look so stop acting like a child."

"You can talk. Anyway, you'll need this." Joshua handed him a Player Pin before handing him another one. "Use the second to get out of things. You know what you have to do."

"Yes, I can talk. And, yeah, act like any normal Player. No creating pins, no fighting Noise on my own, no _creating _Noise and definitely not using that ultra-powerful beam pin of mine."

"I guess I'll see you around Haruto. If you need me, call me. You have my number"

"Yeah. See you around Josh." He watched as Joshua walked into the crowd and pulled out his phone as it beeped. "Here's the mission."

_Get to 104. You have one hour. Fail and face Erasure. _

Harry winced as the timer burned into his hand before heading to Hachiko. He watched as a browned hair girl panicked as Players got Erased.

"Hey, Brown!" The girl faded him. "Let's make a Pact!"

"What?"

Haruto glanced at the approaching Noise. "So you want to get Erased? The only way to fight the Noise is as a pair."

"Alright, fine!"

Haruto smiled as the lights faded. "Let's get to fighting."

Several frogs attacked them and he pulled out three pins. Flicking his hand up, Haruto smirked as they evaporated into static.

"Smell you later."

The world returned to normal and the girl started hyperventilating as more Noise attacked. Eventual there were no more.

"What was that? What's with the light show? Why can't anyone see us? Where are we?"

"Hey, can you tone it down a bit? We've got to get to 104 in..." Haruto checked the timer. "Forty minutes. Huh. That took longer than expected."

"What?"

"Come on. I'll explain on the way."

"Huh?" Haruto started to walk away. Wait!"

She ran after him. "You could at least tell life your name."

"It's Haruto. And yours?"

"Hermione Granger. So, can you answer my questions?"

"We'll, we're in Shibuya, we just fought Noise and as for where we are... Oh, error." Haruto stared at the person in red hoody. "Better see what he wants. And this time, don't leave the Noise just to me."

"But I don't know how to fight."

"Listen, there are psychs in your pocket, right? Use them. What do you want is to do?"

"Want past this wall? Defeat this Noise," the hoodie replied in a monotone.

"Get ready Hermione."

"What?"

The Noise leapt at them and Haruto started to slice before sending a spike of ice into the mix. He noticed one disappear and smiled. Seemed like she was getting it. Wincing, he defeated the noise that had hurt him before destroying the last one.

"Satisfied?"

"Objective met. Wall down."

"Thanks. Come on Hermione!" Haruto dragged her to the building before sighing as the timer disappeared. "Day one down. Six more to go."

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" demanded Hermione. "My parents are going to be worried about me."

"That's not important right now and even if they saw you, they'd freak out. Trust me on this one. I've seen it happen enough times."

"What do you mean?"

Haruto sighed before catching Hermione as she fainted. "Guess they've moved onto the next day. "Time to play dead."

He allowed himself to collapse and waited.


	2. Meet the family

I don't own Harry Potter or TWEWY

Meet the family

Glancing around, Haruto pulled out his phone. He raised an eyebrow at the message from Mr H.

_Hey Specs. Hear you cleared the first day. It's just going to get harder from here. Don't forget to expand your world._

_Mr H_

Haruto sighed before sending him a reply and sitting next to the still sleeping Hermione. His phone rang and he groaned at the caller ID.

"What do you want Josh?"

"Can't I just check up on my favourite Player?"

"I'm the only Player you know on the personal level. I don't care that you're the Composer but that doesn't mean you can harass me."

There was a long silence. "Harry, how long have you known?"

The use of his original name meant Josh was serious.

"I worked it out soon after I first come to the UG." Haruto glanced at Hermione as she started to wake. "Listen Josh, I have to go. My Partner is waking up and I don't really want to reveal what I am so early. Let's meet on the mission. Do you think you can do that?"

He snapped the phone shut.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Hermione drowsily. "I tried calling my parents but couldn't get through."

"That was... a friend." Haruto sighed. "At least, that's the closest thing to our relationship you'll understand. Anyway, where are we?"

He looked around. "Molco. Let's wait for the mission."

"And how did we get here?" asked Hermione in confusion. "The last thing I remember is being at 104."

"It's simple. The Reapers moved the day forward and the Players don't notice the time in-between."

Their phones beeped.

_Lead the wayward traveller to the start. You have no limit. Fail and face Erasure. The Reapers._

"So we need to bring the traveller here," said Haruto in thought before gripping his Player Pin and listening to the thoughts around him, ignoring the Noise wandering around. Not that he needed to do it but he had to keep up the act.

_My friend said he knows CAT._

_Where is she? Honestly, she's lived here all her life and she still can't navigate herself around._

"Gotcha."

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione impatiently. "We need to look for clues."

"We're looking for girl who's lived in Shibuya all her life," said Haruto. "With a terrible sense of direction. I was just scanning for information."

"Scanning?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Reading people's minds."

"That's immoral!"

"It's necessary. So you want to get Erased? At least we know what the start is. Molco." Haruto peered into the girl's thoughts again. Hermione hesitated before copying him.

_We were meant to go shopping._

The word shopping and Molco appeared in their phones.

"And now we have to use imprinting. Let's go and find this girl."

Haruto started to walk but Hermione stayed put.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!"

"Listen Hermione, I know we don't have a time limit but I need to get past this mission. We both do if we want to return to normality."

They both jumped as a giggle sounded from right behind Haruto.

"Trouble in paradise, dear?"

"I hate you Josh. I really do."

"You know him?" asked Hermione as she stared at the taller boy with silver hair.

"Yeah. I've known him for three years now. Joshua, Hermione. Hermione, Joshua."

"Anyway, despite how interesting this conversation is, I do need to talk with Haru here." Joshua smirked slightly. "I wasn't expecting to talk to him this quickly but I need to do this."

He grabbed Haruto's arm and pulled him away.

"Josh..."

"Ok. Spill. How did you know I was the Composer?"

"There were little clues. You know too much and there's this aura of power around you."

Joshua paced. "You can't tell anyone. Understand?"

Haruto nodded. "Yes."

"And I think I'll be following you around today. And possibly the rest of the week."

Haruto groaned but relented and returned to where Hermione was waiting.

"Are you going to explain everything to me or what?" asked the girl.

"Can we just get on with the mission? I mean, we can decide to not do it but I don't want to risk the chance of the mission not getting completed."

Haruto started towards Spain Hill and Hermione followed him.

"So what's your story?" asked Joshua.

"Not telling." Hermione stalked after Haruto.

"We'll, this week is going to be interesting." Josh smirked to himself as he ambled along. "I wonder... yes. He'll be the best choice."

Haruto closed his eyes as he listened to the thoughts around him. "Not here either."

"You still haven't answered my questions."

"Don't remember any questions."

"He's very lonely." Hermione jumped as Joshua spoke. Haruto slipped inside a shop and bought some hamburgers and gave one to Hermione before walking away. "He doesn't know many people. There's me, Mr H and two Reapers that he gets on with. We're practically his family. Then he's forced into a Game where he has to trust a complete stranger. Simply for the right to exist."

"So he's not very well socialised. Doesn't he go to school?"

"Yes, no. He can't as Noise attack him pretty often so he doesn't go to keep himself safe. You may just be able to make a friend in him though. If you can make him see that you're not just dead weight."

"How did you two meet?"

"It was a couple of years ago. I saw Noise attacking him and he defeated them. On his own. So I introduced myself and he ran."

"So he didn't need me to survive then."

"Are you coming or what?!" yelled Haruto as he searched his pockets.

"Come on then." Joshua sighed. "He's your partner. Trust him. He knows what he's doing, even if it didn't seem like it."

Hermione hesitated before running after the two. They knew too much.

"What were you talking about?" muttered Haruto as Joshua caught up. He handed the pins over to the Reaper who studied ad returned them.

"You. I may have gotten get off your back but you will need to give her answers." The wall went down.

"Thanks Josh." Haruto closed his eyes as he scanned the area. "I just wish that I didn't have her as a partner. And what was my Entry Fee?"

"Well, you need to put up with her for a few more days. Just like all the other Players with their Partners. As for your Entry Fee, have you tried making a pin in the last two days?"

Haruto focused on creating a pin that would cause a sea of fire and nothing happened. Joshua laughed. "You're insufferable Josh. Remind me why I put up with you again. Hang on. Is that her?"

_Oh no. Not again! What was I supposed to do?_

"What?" asked Hermione as she caught up. Haruto smiled at her before pulling out his phone and selecting shopping from the memes. "What are you doing?"

"Imprinting a meme into her head."

"Isn't that immoral?"

"Well, in this case, it's a reminder of what she was going to do so not really. It's a good thing. And if we want to survive, we have to do this. As I keep saying."

"Ah! Shopping! Now where was it again?"

"Man, this girl had memory problems," muttered Haruto as he imprinted Molco into the girl.

"That's right! Molco!"

Haruto followed after her in order to check that she went to the right place.

"You sure are impatient Haru."

"I don't want to get erased. I want to win. It's as simple as that, Joshua, as you should well know."

They watched as the two girls reunited. Haruto glanced and sighed at the giant junk heap.

"Oh great. It's Pi-Face."

"So Zetta slow!" Everyone looked up at the men in the junk pile. "Factoring hectopascals!"

"That makes us an impossibility, right?" asked Haruto. "Considering that a Pascal is a unit of measurement used in pressure so it cannot be factored. And do you really have to build those junk piles?"

"So Zetta fast! And they're not junk piles! They're works of art! Every inch of my work is flawlessly calculated. Look at the perfectly understated silhouette. How can you not see the beauty?!"

"Who's he?" asked Hermione.

"Sho Minamimoto. He's a Reaper who's obsessed with maths and building random junk piles," explained Haruto. "Everyone calls him Pi-Face."

"So how much weight are you going to have?"

"Let me guess. One yoctogram. That would place us on the atomic scale."

"SOHCAHTOA! Some Old Horses Can Always Hear Their Owners Approach!"

"Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally!"

"Face this Noise! Drown in the sea of imaginary numbers!"

Haruto looked around before slicing the Noise wolf in half and sending out fireballs and chilling the ones hit with ice. He smiled as several evaporated without him touching them. Soon the real world appeared again.

"Huh. So you are just a normal Player. I thought you were someone..."

"I take it you're not the GM?"

"Nope. I'm out of here!"

"He's quite the character," commented Joshua as the Reaper disappeared. "Anyway, the day's over so I'm out of here. See you around Haru."

"See you Josh." Haruto shivered as the pressure surrounding him disappeared.

"Hey, Players! Do you mind if I scoop up a few more…. Haruto?"

"Hey Uzuki. Have you beaten Lollypop in points gathering yet?"

The pink haired Reaper looked grumpy. "I don't know how he does it. He's a slacker and he always beats me."

"I feel your pain. Anyway, if you could warn Ramen Addict to keep away from me and my Partner, that would be useful. And you could tell him that I have a pile of ramen in my room that he can have but he'll have to heat it up."

"You haven't told me why my parents would freak," said Hermione out of the blue.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Uzuki. Haruto shook his head. "I'd better get on with it Specs."

The woman disappeared into the crowd.

"What did she mean?" asked Hermione.

"You're dead."

"What do you mean, I'm dead?" demanded a surprised Hermione. "I can't be dead."

"Everyone in the Game is dead. That's why if your parents saw you, they would freak. If you win, you can get your life back. You should have been told this. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything."

"Ah. So your memoires were your Entry Fee. They were what you valued most." Haruto absent mindedly looked around. "Huh. The Reapers generally move the day on pretty quickly. Huh? Who painted the floor?"

"I'm dead," muttered Hermione as she collapsed.

"Some people." Haruto shook his head as Hermione looked up at him. "I'm going to a café to get some food. You can come with me if you want."

Getting shakily to her feet, Hermione followed him. "How old are you?"

"Turned ten a week ago."

"I turn eleven in September. I think."

"Yeah, losing your memory does that to you." Haruto quickly led Hermione to Cat Street. "I live in this Café."

He pushed the door open.

"Why are you opening up to me all of a sudden?"

"Well, we're Partners, right? We have to know a few things about each other. Besides, Mr H keeps harping on about expanding my world."

"Specs! I didn't know you missed me that much!" The man leant against the wall.

"No, I'm just hungry Mr H," corrected Haruto. "If I really missed you, I wouldn't bring my Partner along. Though that might mean she would be Noise food."

"Heh. I see you've expanded your world slightly. You should trust your Partner."

"Yeah, spare me the lecture. What's on the menu?" He walked to a table and picked one up.

"Is he always like that?" asked Hermione.

"Only if Joshua has been near him. I swear that kid rubs off on Specs a little too much. Though I think he also rubs off on Joshua. I try to make sure that he doesn't get too antisocial but it's hard work considering that he can see the UG and lives in it most of the time…"

"What? He's not dead?" asked Hermione in confusion. "But he said all Players were dead."

"Just forget what I said. Don't mention this to Specs. He gets touchy about the subject."

"Hey, Mr H! Can I have a coffee?!"

"Coming!" the man took a few steps then paused. "You could use this."

He handed Hermione a blank pin.

"It's a Harmoniser Pin. It allows you to use a powerful attack when you're synced. Anything you want?"

Haruto groaned as he caught the suddenly sleeping girl. "Why aren't I asleep?"

"I don't know. You are an anomaly remember?"

Haruto sent the man a glare. "Stop reminding me. I still haven't forgiven you for making me face a sixteen reduction Noise battle. On my own. Without any warning. Against really powerful Noise as well."

"I had to test you."

"Yeah yeah. Just knock me out will you? I really don't want to remember being fondled by Reapers any more than once."

The man laughed and obliged the boy.


	3. How time flies

I don't own Harry Potter or TWEWY

How time flies

"A-East huh?" Haruto stretched before checking his phone. Nothing new.

"Haruto. What did you mean yesterday by GM?"

"A GM is the Game Master. He or she issues the missions and the last mission is always till defeat them," explained Haruto.

"Are we the only players?"

"No. There were more. You saw some of them get erased." Haruto sighed and sorted through his collection of pins, turning some of them into cash. "I don't know if we're the only players left though."

Their phones beeped.

_Clear the curse from A-East. You have 30 minutes. Fail and face erasure. The Reapers_

The two winced as the timers burned themselves into their palms.

"Curse huh? I think they mean Noise."

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"We'll, that's what they generally mean. And I think someone is making this way for us." Haruto shook his head. "I mean, we're at A-East."

"Are those players?" asked Hermione as two people started to fight Noise.

"Yep. Let's help out."

The two started to fight but more Noise kept appearing.

"We can't keep up with this," said a panting Hermione.

"Let's have a look." Haruto started to scan before hearing a gasp. He looked in the direction Hermione was pointing in. Turning, he watched as the girl pushed the boy out of the way and be Erased.

"We have to help!" Hermione track over ave Haruto reluctantly followed.

"You do know that there's nothing we can do, right?"

"Sakura..."

"What do you mean?" demanded Hermione. "There has to be something."

_If only I could create pins. I could have him make a pact with it._

"Your partner is right." The boy spoke up. "The only way for me to survive is to make a pact and unless there's a player in the same situation as knee, I'll be Erased."

"What?"

"If one person gets erased in the game, the other gets erased seven minutes later," explained Haruto.

"What?"

"What's your name?" asked Haruto, ignoring Hermione.

"I'm Sasuke and my Partner was Sakura. You two, win the game for us."

"Sure." The boy smiled as he disappeared. Haruto glanced at the timer. "15 minutes left. Time to get going."

"What? You're not even sad or angry?" demanded Hermione. "Screw the game!"

"Do you want to get Erased? Don't mistake my determination on finishing the mission as me not caring." Haruto started to scan again before finding the Noise infecting a building and entered the fight alone.

Sending out fireballs, Haruto growled as the bird healed. He hesitated before pulling out a plain yellow pin. Focusing on it, he smiled as the pin glowed and sent out a beam of light which homed in on the nose and destroyed it. Glancing at his hand, he relaxed as the timer disappeared.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The Composer's pet."

The two turned to the woman.

"And you are?" asked Haruto.

"Karin Mochomi. The Game Master. And you two...only the boy is a work of art worth preserving."

"So it was you that painted the road," said Haruto.

"Yes. And you know what comes up on day seven."

"We fight you. I know," replied Haruto.

"I'll just take you now!" Hermione tried to rush in but Haruto stopped her.

"Hermione, we can't take her now. Trust me on this one. Besides, it's in the rules that we can't fight the GM until the last day."

"So, I'll just leave you these Noise. Bye!"

Haruto grumbled as he easily ploughed through the Noise as the GM left.

"Just who are you?"

"I'm Haruto. That's all you need to know." Haruto looked up as he saw movement.

"How do you know all the rules?"

"I've been able to see the UG for three years now. It started about the time I first met Joshua."

Hermione started. "So that's why you didn't react. You've seen many people get Erased."

"Yeah. It's not something I talk about."

Four days later

"Finally. The last day." Haruto looked up as the people milled around them. "Though I'll still probably see all of this happening around me."

"Don't worry. We can meet again in the RG," reassured Hermione. "At the Statue of Hatchiko."

"Yeah." Their phones beeped.

_Find me at the cat mural. You have 600 minutes. Fail and face Erasure. The Reapers._

"What do they mean by the cat mural?" asked Hermione as the pain faded.

"They probably mean that mural up near Udagawa Back Streets," replied Harry after a second. "I think they're talking about the artist CAT. Come on!"

Haruto took off and Hermione chased after him.

"Do you think we're the only ones left?"

"Probably! Not everyone makes it."

After encountering a couple of walls, the two reached the point and panted.

"I hate fighting," muttered Hermione as they recovered.

"One more fight. One more and it's the hardest yet."

"I'm surprised you managed to get here so quickly." The two turned to face the red headed Reaper.

"Well, it helps that I know how the Game works." Haruto shrugged.

"No, it's not that. Even if you did know the rules, it would be hard for you. Something or someone is helping you."

"Shall we get on with this?" asked Hermione. "I do want to get back to the world of the living."

"Hmph. Why would you go back? There's nothing for you there. You're not even worth anything as a piece of art."

"You said that before and a piece of art holds many things to different people." Haruto flipped his pin before extending it towards her. "Now, let's stop the banter and get this over with."

Glowering at them, Karin's wings extended and she transformed into Noise. They split off into their zones and started to fight.

"Take that! And That! And That!" Haruto yelled as he sent boomerangs into the Reaper. The Harmoniser Pin gained a hammer. "Two more levels to go!"

Ice tried to form but didn't restrict the movements of the Reaper. Several minutes passed and he started to pant.

"Come on!"

Three hammers appeared on the Harmoniser Pin.

"Let's do this Hermione! Stuck up nail…."

"Prepare to be hammered!"

A massive hammer materialised and started to hammer Karin's Noise form into the ground. Before it could, the Noise evaporated.

"It's over." Looking around the UG, Haruto sighed in relief as he saw Hermione. "There you are."

A bright light hit their eyes.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know." And that was the truth.

"Are we alive again?"

"I'm afraid not. Not yet anyway."

"Who's there?" demanded Hermione.

"Hello and congratulations." Haruto glared at the man. "You are the victors. How did you find our Game? Enjoyable?"

"Definitely not," muttered Haruto.

"Who are you?" repeated Hermione.

"Megumi Kitaniji. Conductor of the Game and loyal servant to the Composer."

"Just get on with it Kitaniji," muttered Haruto.

"Looks like someone has an attitude problem. But that's expected, considering everything. Now then, regarding your fates… As per the Composer's mandate, the Player to return to life this round is… Hermione Granger."

Haruto closed his eyes. He'd been expecting that.

"What?!" Hermione hadn't been expecting it. "But…"

"Let it go Hermione. There's nothing we can do." Haruto touched her arm. "We'll meet again. One day. I'm sure of it."

"I can't go back alone! And why me?"

"You have to go back alone Hermione. There are reasons that I can't explain as to why you're going back."

"What happens to the one left behind?"

"IF you cling to life, you can re-enter the game. If you lean towards destruction, you can join the Reapers. Erasure is also an option," explained Kitaniji.

"Hermione, go on ahead. As I said, I'm certain we'll meet again." Haruto tried to reassure the girl.

"But."

"Trust your Partner. Do you trust me Hermione?"

The girl hesitated. "Yes."

"Then believe. Kitaniji, can you return our Entry Fees? The Game is over, after all."

Hermione started to sparkle as she rose. She reached out for Haruto before disappearing.

"Hermione…"

"Now, it's your turn. Make a decision."

A memory from the start flashed through Haruto's mind and he pulled out the pin Joshua had given him.

"Where did you get that?!"

"I gave it to him."

"Sir! But why an insignificant boy like him?"

"He is not as insignificant as you think. Now leave us."

Kitaniji reluctantly left the room and Haruto turned before staring at the glowing figure.

"Is that really you Joshua?"

The glow died down and Haruto stared at Joshua's familiar form.

"You made it. Just like I knew you would. Though I'd never thought you'd use that pin like that."

"Hermione? Is she…?"

"Yes, I returned her to her life. So, what are you going to do now? You know how to willingly go to the RG and I do believe that your Partner is going to spend another two weeks in Shibuya…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Haruto glared at Joshua.

"No dear. You are my dear, dear brother after all."

"So does that make my surname Kiryu? Anyway, there's something I need to do Josh. Can I go?"

"Give me a second." Joshua walked over and pressed his hand to Haruto's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll find out in time."

"Oh, Joshua, there was something Karin said to me. She called me the Composer's pet. And she also said that someone had been helping me. What does that mean?"

Joshua turned thoughtful. "Well, I never told anyone about you. So someone must have seen us together and made an assumption. I'll have to think about it. Anyway, your ability to make pins should be back."

"Thanks. See you around Joshua." Haruto ran out of the room, not noticing Joshua's wince.

"I'll have to do something about that but I can't drag Haruto into it."

Hermione

Hormone sat up and looked around the apartment they were renting.

"Hermione, it's time to get up!" yelled her mum.

"I'm back. Was that all a dream?"

She yawned then got dressed before noticing a package on the chair, labelled with her name. Opening it, se gaped as she recognised the pin she'd used in the game.

"It was real. Did Haruto leave this for me?"

Noticing a letter, Hermione squinted at the Japanese characters before pulling out a dictionary and translating it.

_Don't forget to expand your world Hermione. Haruto._

Haruto smiled as he watched her move around. "Good luck Hermione."

He jumped out the window with no destination in mind.


	4. Beginning of the long game

I don't own Harry Potter or TWEWY

Beginning of the long game

There was something wrong. Joshua was acting strangely and he wouldn't tell him what was going on. Haruto had taken to following him whenever he descended to the RG. Crouching down to the dead boy, Haruto frowned.

"What's going on Josh?" He shook his head and headed back to the café.

Later

Haruto snapped up as he heard his door open before glaring at the glowing figure. "What's going on Josh?"

Joshua kept silent but lightly placed his hand on Haruto's head and he fell into sleep but not before he heard a couple of words.

"I'm sorry Haru."

The next day

He ran among the crowds as he looked for the orange, spiky haired boy he'd seen. No matter how hard he looked or how much he called, Joshua wouldn't appear. And since the boy had a trace of Joshua's aura around him, Haruto had a feeling that he had chosen him for some odd reason.

Skidding to a halt, Haruto watched as the boy ran from Noise towards Hachiko before following and continued to watch as the boy made a Pact with a pink haired girl. They fought off the Noise and headed to 104 though not without issues. Haruto made to follow them before noticing a familiar boy who stared at him in recognition and surprise.

"Joshua…"

104

Haruto watched as the two fought more Noise off before approaching. "Hello there."

"Who are you? I'm Shiki Misaki and this is my partner Neku. And how can you see us?" asked Shiki.

"I'm Haruto. As to how I've been able to see you, well, I've been able to see the Game all my life."

Neku seemed lost in thought before they both collapsed. Haruto sighed as he realised that he had to wait until the next day to speak to them. He paused before shaking his head. That would draw too much attention then there was the fact that there was something wrong.

"What's going on?"

The next day

Haruto ran down the streets before running into two people.

"Yo! You gave us a good one yesterday but today I'm going to crush you!" Haruto sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't scan you so you gotta be with them!"

"I'm not a Reaper if that's what you're thinking. I'm not a Player either." He listened before sighing. "Here comes the Noise."

The two Players prepared to fight as Haruto pulled out six pins. Two giant bears appeared and Haruto held his palm out as a bolt of lightning hit one and caused it to disappear in static before sending an icicle into the other.

"Annoying Noise."

"Woah. You some kind of freak or something?" asked the boy as he saw the results. Unpleasant memories welled up.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that." The boy flinched at the cold tone.

"Ah, sorry man. I'm Beat and this is Rhyme. You are?"

"I'm Haruto. Nice to meet you. I'm looking for a couple of Players. You haven't seen them around, have you?"

"Uh, haven't seen any Players. Sorry man."

"Ah, it's ok. They'll turn up." Haruto sighed.

"Have you been in the Game before?" asked Rhyme.

"Yes, once. It was a couple of months ago… Hey, Shiki! Neku!"

"Just leave me alone." Haruto sighed as Neku just stood away from them.

"You're so antisocial Neku."

"Oh, sorry about earlier. Yesterday, this pink haired chick jumped us. Then Pinky sicked a bunch of Noise on us. Messed us up bad bro."

"Uh, who are these two Haruto?" asked Shiki.

"This is Beat and Rhyme. They're Players just like you are."

"Hello, I'm Shiki and that over there is my Partner Neku."

Neku didn't respond.

"What's with the phones?" asked Beat. "He mad or something?"

"He's just Neku." Shiki shrugged.

"Anyway, is there anything you can tell us about the Game Haruto?" asked Rhyme.

"Huh? What?" asked Shiki in surprise.

"I've been in the Game before," explained Haruto. "Uh, what would you like to know? And you should get a move on. You've got a mission to complete."

"Yeah. Do you know anything about a cursed sculpture?" asked Shiki. "The mission is to end the curse on it. I think it's Hachiko."

"Hmm. Not that I know of. But then, the Reapers could have easily set the sculpture to be cursed by Noise." Haruto thought for a few minutes as the Players exchanged information. "Hey, Beat, the pink haired Reaper that you fought yesterday. Did she have a corset over a turtle neck?"

"Whoa man, how do you know?"

"I've been able to see the Game for years. I'll talk to Uzuki. Just don't take it personally. If Reapers don't Erase Players, they themselves get Erased." Haruto shrugged.

"So, let's head towards Hachiko," said Shiki.

"Can't. There's a wall," said Beat.

"Huh? But I just came from that way. Perhaps the Reaper let it down for me…" Haruto shrugged.

"What do you know about the walls?" asked Rhyme.

"I think we trapped in here or somethin'," added Beat.

"It's a way of limiting the progress of the Players. They're generally created by a Support Reaper who have an objective and once you've met it, you can get past," explained Haruto. "Of course, there are occasions where the Reapers don't let the walls down…"

"Yo, we should all work together!" exclaimed Beat.

"They say two heads are better than one so five should be better than two," added Rhyme.

"I'm not a Player so I really shouldn't be helping you," said Haruto quickly. "I can explain things but I can't help you complete the missions."

"I am so in," said Shiki. "It would be more fun that way. Right Neku?"

"…Do what you want. I work alone."

"What? Neku, you can't mean that," exclaimed Shiki. They began to argue.

"Man, you're definitely antisocial." Haruto closed his eyes before a bolt of pain hit him. He could hear voices but he couldn't understand them. The pain disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Haruto? You ok man?"

"What was that?"

"Ugh. My head." Haruto rubbed it. "What just happened?"

"You just collapsed, yo. What happened?"

"I wish I knew."

"Come on. You'd better go."

Haruto reached out into the storm of minds before pulling Noise towards him and started to fight. Once he had finished, he noticed that they had just gone down the road. Neku and Shiki looked like they were scanning. He walked down and listened to the thoughts of people around him.

_I heard that there were twenty CAT artists…_

_777 is so amazing…_

_Oh snap! I dropped my laptop…_

_Hello Haruto._

Haruto opened his eyes before focusing on Joshua. "What are you doing Joshua?"

"I can't hear you but I have a feeling that you're right next to me. Please, don't worry about anything this week. I've got it under control."

"What…? But the Composer makes the rules and if he's not in the UG… that means that the rules are invalid."

"Yea, I know what it means if I'm not in the UG during the Game. But this is another Game. Anyway, I'll be seeing you around."

The boy walked away, causing Haruto to frown. He turned back to the Moyai statue and realised that Neku and Shiki had left already. Shrugging he left the area before heading to Hachiko.

"Haruto!" Shiki waved at him and he strolled over.

"Someone's happy to see me."

"Well, you do seem to know a lot and if Noise attacks you while you're down on the ground, you'll need someone to protect you."

Haruto smiled. "That's nice Shiki but I don't know many people. The people I do know are generally Reapers. And I think that was just a one off attack."

_Waaaaaaah! C-C-C-C-COCKROACH!_

Haruto winced. "I certainly don't need to hear people's thoughts. How much time do you have left?"

Shiki showed him her palm.

"Neku, do you have any ideas what you need to do?"

"What's it to you?"

Haruto sighed. Obviously, the boy had major trust issues. "You need to be able to work with your Partner; it's the only way you'll survive and I don't want to see you Erased. And if you don't trust them, you can't trust anyone. Why can't you let anyone in? Anyway, if I'm not wanted, I'll just go."

"Haruto! Wait! Now look what you've done Neku!"

"What? I don't get people. And I don't work with them."

"Uh." Haruto sighed as he watched the two from a distance before frowning as Uzuki approached them before setting Noise on them. There was nothing wrong with that. That didn't stop him approaching.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought. But I'm not done playing yet. This next Noise will be a killer." Neku concentrated. "Hmm? Ha ha ha! Please don't tell me you're planning on taking me on. How stupid can you get? You'll never win against a Reaper! But, all right. I'll play. I was getting bored anyway."

She Erased the Noise and Neku looked surprised.

"What? You seem surprised."

"Aren't the Noise on your side?" asked Neku.

"Ew, gross! Don't group us together. The Noise are just pawns."

Neku looked about ready to attack.

"Don't Neku! You don't want to take her on! She can Erase you in a second!" called Shiki in worry.

"Aw, what? You're giving up?" asked Uzuki. "Boring. Don't get my hopes up like that. Killjoy. Now that I'm in the mood, maybe I should just get the job done!"

"What?"

"But… I can't do that."

"Huh?"

"Well, this is a pickle. Hmm… Let's try something fun! A special bonus challenge just for you! If you pull it off, I'll let you out of the Reaper's Game!"

"You… You will?"

Haruto growled and headed over.

"You betcha! Sweet deal, huh? So, like, what do you say?"

"Neku don't! Don't listen!"

"Your Partner is right Neku. Uzuki can't let you out of the game. Except for one way and that's Erasure," pointed out Haruto.

"You, shut up. Now, are you in or are you out?"

"…I'm in."

"Neku!"

"Whee! Atta boy! Now, let's get started! Oh, I forgot to mention, if you fail, you get Erased."

"What?!"

"Thankfully, the rules are very simple. You have one minute to Erase that girl."

"What? Erase her?"

"Yup. Poof! Kaput! Easy, right? Just pretend you're Erasing the Noise. "

"Neku, if you Erase your Partner, you will get Erased too," warned Haruto. "I've seen it happen."

"Get ready! Go!"

Neku looked deep in thought.

"Neku…"

"Thirty seconds! Still on the fence? Then let me give you an incentive. That girl? She'd been spying for the Reapers."

"What? She's a spy?"

"Hey! What are you saying!" protested Shiki.

"Thanks for checking in so often. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Shut up! Don't lie!"

"That's enough Uzuki! You know you can't make Players Erase their Partners," interrupted Haruto.

"Your phone. Why do you keep playing with your phone?" asked Neku.

"Huh? Oh... I was… just…"

"Just SPYING! She's not very good at covering it up," said Uzuki. Haruto slipped his hand into his pocket as he created a pin.

"I didn't spy! I swear!"

"G'bye. And thanks for playing. Ten seconds. You're the star kiddo. Just do things your way." Neku looked to be in shock. "What are you waiting for? Do what comes naturally. Save yourself, screw everybody else, right?"

"Don't Neku… Don't kill me…"

"I have to."

"Please… Don't kill me…"

Haruto grasped the pin as Neku started to lift Shiki up before relaxing as Mr H intervened.

The third day

Running his head, Haruto walked along A-East before looking at the two that came out of the concert stage. "Oh. You two."

"Haruto!" Shiki waved at him before running over.

"Are you stalking us or something?" asked Neku.

"No, it's coincidence. There's something wrong with the UG." Haruto looked around before sighing. "It feels sick. Anyway, what's your mission?"

"We've got to defeat the master of A-East," explained Shiki.

"Probably Noise," said Haruto after a second. "Anyway, don't let me keep you."

"Can't you stay?" asked Shiki.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing stopping me. That is, if Neku doesn't mind." The two looked over at him.

"… Sure."

"Wow, that's a complete one eighty," commented Haruto.

"Tsk, the hell is he? We've got to rehearse." The man looked over at them. "hey, perfect! You two!"

"Huh?"

"Can we help you?" asked Shiki.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" protested Neku.

"Think you could do a guy a favour?"

"Sure, if we can be of any help."

"What're you…"

"Let's hear him out," interrupted Shiki "Sometimes all the people need is a good listener. We might even be able to solve his problem. If not, don't worry. I promise I'll say no."

"My band's supposed to play here in a few hours," explained the man. "But the tech's been gone all day. Could you go look for him? I gotta stay here and hold down the fort. Man, where the hell'd that slacker go?"

"Hey, 777." Haruto waved at him before leaning against the wall and extending his senses. Eventually the two agreed to help him before running off.

"Why is Josh's aura surrounding Neku? Was he the one who killed him?" Haruto walked in the opposite direction before glancing at the Reaper. "May I pass?"

The Reaper nodded and let the wall down.

"Thanks!" Haruto ran over to the shop before browsing the items and pulling out clothes. Walking back out, he yelped as someone leapt at him.

"Yo Shades!"

"Oh, hello Beat. How are you doing?" Haruto wiggled out the boy's grip. "Rhyme around?"

"'Course she is!"

"Beat! Rhyme!"

"Hey Shiki." Haruto smiled as he decided what to wear.

"Heh. Talk about crap for luck, yo. Here comes Phones," muttered Beat.

"You don't like him, huh?" asked Haruto before sighing.

"Gathered any intel for the mission?" asked Rhyme.

"No, not at all," said a mopey Shiki before perking up. "But I'll know we'll get through it. We just have to take out the master of A-East, right?"

"Don't count on it being so easy," warned Haruto. "There may be a trick."

"And what's the meme for?" asked Rhyme.

"Meme? I like memes!" Haruto pulled out his phone and started to go through the list of meme he had. "Look at this!"

He focused on a person and selected 'jump'. The person did just that before looking confused.

"What's a meme?" asked Shiki in confusion.

"It basically allows you to implant ideas into a person," explained Haruto. "Though the effect depends on the perception of the person you're implanting the meme into. You can select the meme from your phone and use the Player Pin to imprint it."

"And what's your take on the mission?" asked Shiki.

"You mean, 'defeat the master of A-East'?" asked Rhyme.

"We were there," explained Shiki. "It's pitch black and you can't see a thing."

"Maybe a fuse blew," said Haruto with a shrug before jumping as Shiki's phone beeped. "What? Fuse is a meme?"

"C'mon Rhyme. Let's bounce," said Beat before walking away.

"Ok, what's gotten into him?" asked Haruto before shaking his head. "People are weird."

"Hm… Beat's still mad. I wish we could patch things up," muttered Shiki as Neku walked over.

"Just stick at it. Anyway, if you don't have any more questions, I'm going to look for my friend."

"Your friend?" asked Shiki curiously as she glanced at him.

"Well, more like brother. I can't find him and that's unusual." Haruto frowned before perking up. "But he can't be far. He never leaves Shibuya."

Running off, Haruto allowed himself to get lost in the crowds.


End file.
